bobsaofandomcom-20200214-history
Sun Wukong
Sun Wukong is a floor boss found on floor 53 and later floor 79. Unlike most NPC monsters, he is able to talk and fully function as an advanced form of NPCs (ranked just below the AI Yui ). He cannot be killed and can only be defeated through a duel. He will not kill the player fighting him and does not cause any mortal injury to his opponents. However, do not let him deceive you. He will relentlessly attack you with all he's got. Only when your health is at 10% does he stop and grant you an immunity. Shoichi was to defeat this boss on his own accord. He had to fight the monkey king on his own while his friends watched nearby. Sun Wukong himself cannot be killed, but if you decrease his health bar down to 50%, you will win the duel. Appearance The Monkey King is very humanoid in shape. His body is highly muscular and hard as the earth he was born from. Red eyes, silvery fur and mane along with fangs adorn his chiseled face. Through his hair, a golden crown peaks out, the crown that allowed him to be subdued. Wukong's chest and right arm is bare with a Buddhist bead necklace around his neck. His right forearm is armored, covered by a red and green colored bronze vambrace. His hands are normal human hands only with a much deeper peach hue. On his left shoulder, a bluish covering is slung that attaches to his waist. His famous staff leaned lazily in his arms as red eyes glare at the players. He has basic brown baggy pants with a red cloth covering. His left leg has a dragon or demon-like face formed on his shin guard. The other leg has a normal looking black and gold design. His feet are like a monkey's feet, human-like but not quite. Overall, the Monkey King looks quite regal but menacing at the same time. Background The front-liners have already mapped the direct path to the boss room, taking but a day, two hours to be exact. They had entered the tower of loor 53 expecting some harsh surprises but apparently, a trail of bananas led them straight to the boss room and circumnavigated all of the mob spawn points. Although, it was quite strange to see all of the different events that occurred on that way there. A tango line, pinatas, monkeys singing that was but a few of the things that occurred.The peels ended at an elevator which rose up to the Monkey King's sanctuary. It seemed like the boss wanted itself to be found. The boss door had an odd design. A long staff-like picture was crossed under a clenched fist. These two items formed an 'X'. Surrounding them were different cherubs of some sort and even angels as well. Then there were a bunch of smiley faces and jester masks carved into the metal. As they enter the room, they meet Sun Wukong. After a few seconds, the monkey king speaks and explains the purpose of the room. Only one person can duel him at a time. If that person wins, then the floor will be cleared. If not, then the will be ejected from the area and the doors will be locked for one day. The graceful monkey then allowed the raid group to pick their strongest fighter. What the boss didn't reveal was the second premise. If the same player duels the King again, that player will be dueling a fight to the very end. There will be no immortality nor will there be a chance after that. It will be mortal combat at its highest. Wukong will also gain access to all''' a series of disarming skills, totally his skills up to 10. Thinking that Asuna could take him, they send her into battle. All other players were debuffed with the "Sideline Cheerleaders" debuff that made their damage on the boss zero. Wukong then proceeded to debuff himself with "No more Goldy Powers" and the player with "Monkey See Monkey Do." He was no longer an "Immortal Object" and his weapons or gear matches that of the player. Unfortunately, Asune is defeated and the doors are locked. For the rest of the week, the greatest frontliners try to defeat the monkey king. Kirito couldn't do it, the leader of the DDA couldn't do it and Heathcliff couldn't do it. The closest a person got was to 55% health. This person was Raiden and even he couldn't hold up to the boss. Stuck and a bit desperate, the front-liners post help requests in the Daily Argo and Emiko's newspaper. Meanwhile, Raiden and the Light Guardians, who are a part of the raid group, are convinced on a theory. They go find Sho for confirmation. After receiving the information, Sho and Raiden gather the guild to head out to the Labyrinth. They enter and successfully navigate to the boss room. Once there, Raiden and his group explains the strange design on the door. Stepping closer to investigate, Sho triggers the lock for the door. The group goes in and meets Wukong. Again, Wukong explains the purpose of the room. However, this time he adds on an explanation about the door. Apparently, the only person who could defeat him was somebody who had the Martial Arts and the Two-Handed Bo Staff skill. Only one person was strong enough to fight the boss. Thus, Raiden's hunch was right. Even though Raiden had the same martial teachings as Sho, he knew that his brother was better. Sho was the one that was supposed to fight the Monkey King and defeat him. This was his battle. When all is said and done, Sho defeats the monkey king, unlocks a specific quest line, and receives some loot from the boss. The Staff of the Monkey King was one of them. Unknown to the other players, the boss also gave another quest to Raiden. As soon as he entered floor 54, he immediately gained a quest that for some reason could not be declined. In the end, this boss opened the doors to Raiden's quest, Inner Energy and Defense. On floor 79, Wukong once again appears in the same boss room on floor 53 to challenge the former victor to a rematch. Abilities As a martial artist, the monkey king is skilled in several dozen pre-programmed forms of combat. He is extremely fast with his attacks and is quick on his feet. He knows different skills that are not available to players, or at least not with such high degrees in power. These are skills that can completely cancel the sword skills and buffs of others and put them on a cooldown. It is, in essence, a silence on system aid. Wukong will also place a debuff on the player when they enter his boss room called "Monkey See Monkey Do." This debuff makes Wukong use a weapon of the same type as the player. He can successfully use his staff and other due to the different fighting styles that are programmed within him. Finally, he also has a diarming skill along with a high-leveled staff skill that can make the weapon grow larger and extend. Mainly though, Wukong will force the player to fight with their own ability and not with the system. This is why he was one of the hardest bosses to face. The monkey king will truly be in search of those with real life ability in not only weapons but in martial arts as well. Only someone who can combine both will be able to pull this off. It took all of Sho's skill to parry and dodge the wild monkey's attacks. Able to keep up with front-line players like Asuna and Kirito, Sho had a hard time fighting Wukong. The monkey king was truly a boss worthy of battle. Skills *Skill Revert - (1-hit strike) Striking an enemy's weapon, Wukong cancels the opponent's skill. Places all skills on a 1 minute cooldown. Has a 2 minute cooldown. *Skill Cancel - (1-hit strike) Striking an enemy's weapon, Wukong cancels the opponent's skill. Places all skills on a 1 minute cooldown. Has a 2 minute cooldown. *Skill Halt - (1-hit strike) Striking an enemy's weapon, Wukong cancels the opponent's skill. Places all skills on a 1 minute cooldown. Has a 2 minute cooldown. *Vorpal Staff - (1-hit strike) A skill that doubles the current length of Wukong's staff, making the length about 14 feet or so. He is able to either smash downwards to induce a strong shockwave and knocback or lunge for the foe, causing the same knocback effect. *Jabbing Disarm - (5-hit combo) Wukong's fists glow as he rains a highly rapid and highly powerful series of piercing jabs with knife-hands. They are aimed at the enemy's weapon arm and joints. It is basically '''Embracer but on a much more powerful level, able to pierce through armor as well. Second Duel Skills addition to those above *Twisting Disarm - (6-hit combo) Wukong's vambraces glow as he one hand to parry an attack as the other simultaneously comes on to the other side to trap and clamp the enemy's weapon between his forearms. He then twists, yanks and snaps hard to disarm the foe. This should successfully break the enemy's arm or make them drop their weapon. Following his twist, he sends a powerful back kick to the enemy followed by a step behind side kick. He finishes by performing an X-slash with tiger-claw hands. *Knocking Disarm - (5-hit combo) Wukong's feet glow as he steps in and with a inwards circle kick, he knocks an attack away. He then chambers into a step-behind kick, stomping straight down at the enemy's front foot while crouching and guarding himself with his arms. Held there firmly, he uses his front arm to elbow the foe's neck. The other arm grabs the enemy's weapon arm as he yanks the weapon away and then like a Tai Chi fighter, sends his force right back, slamming his entire front arm, weight and momentum into a stationary foe. *Battering Disarm - (6-hit combo) Wukong slides forth, parries a weapon, slashes at it again powerfully to knock it away and keeps sliding in as he rams another four powerful strikes on the enemy's weapon and arm randomly. This will either knock the item out of their hand, break their wrist and disable it, or throw the enemy horrendously off balance to induce a Stun and Daze for 3 seconds. *Precision Disarm - (3-hit combo) Sliding back from an attack, Wukong bursts back into range with an immense amount of speed, aiming a precise blow on the enemy's weapon hand wrist. He does this two more times with the same juking pattern. *Painful Disarm - (6-hit combo) Wukong parries a blow and then performs a riposte of sorts, coming back and aims an attack at the enemy's chest. Then he uses his foot to kick them in the groin. He follows this up with two Embracer moves at each side of the enemy's shoulders before finishing off by performing two bladed strikes at their weapon arm. (Wukong will not try to disarm a player if they have no weapons on them or none he can detect.) Category:Boss